Acoustic wave touch position sensors are known to include a touch panel with a substrate on which transducers are mounted or coupled to in order to impart an acoustic wave traveling along a first axis of the panel. These known sensors also include an array of reflective elements extending along the first axis wherein each of the reflective elements is typically at a 45.degree. angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the array, the first axis. The elements of the array reflect portions of the acoustic wave imparted into the panel along a number of parallel paths of differing lengths such that these parallel paths extend across a touch region of the panel.
These reflective arrays are typically formed by screening glass frit with a stencil of the desired array pattern on the top surface of the panel. The arrays have been formed with a constant height and they have also been formed with a variable height. It has been found that variable height reflective arrays are preferable for certain types of acoustic waves such as shear waves. Variable height screened arrays, however, can be difficult to cost-effectively manufacture in large quantities.